Miko to Vampire
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome and Tsukune are cousins who are monsters. Who have grown up with humans hated it. So there parents send them Yokai Academy. What will happen read and find out. Kagome Yuri Harem and Tsukune Yaoi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Miko to Vampire

Ages

Kagome: 16

Tsukune: 16

Roarke: 16 ½

Keigo: 16 ½

Moka: 16

Kurumu: 16

Yukari: 15

Mizore: 16

Ruby: 16

Sitting on a bus was a boy and girl on there way to a school and hoping it will be a better place than there other schools.

"I can not believe we finally get to go too a Yokai School I am so excited." Kagome says with a soft smile.

"Yeah I hope everybody is nice, nicer than the human schools we went too." Tsukune says with a sigh.

"On your way to Yokai Academy huh I would be careful if I were you dangerous things are and happen there." The bus driver says.

"We know." Kagome and Tsukune say together.

"I see well I wish you luck then." The bus driver says knowingly as the bus comes to a stop.

Kagome and Tsukune get off the bus and look around it would be creepy to a normal person but as we know Kagome and Tsukune are not normal. They started walking toward the school when all of a sudden a bike comes out of nowhere and hits Kagome. Kagome all of a sudden felt something hit her and then felt something on her chest. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman her age sitting on top of her.

"Oh I am so sorry are you ok?!" The beautiful girl asks.

"Yeah I am fine it did not even hurt." Kagome says with a warm smile.

"Oh I am so glad. Oh you're bleeding." The girl says.

"Oh it's just a scratch nothing to worry about." Kagome says looking at the cut.

Kagome saw the girl sniffing and looking a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asks the girl.

"I'm sorry but your blood smells so good and I am a vampire." The girl said then she bit Kagome's neck.

Kagome and Tsukune was shocked to hear that the girl was a vampire because vampires were a very powerful and respected raise of monster and she did not look or have an aura of a vampire.

"I am sorry your blood smelled so good I could not help myself." The girl says sadly scared that she may have scared off her first hope to be friends.

"Its fine it did not even hurt. So my Name is Kagome Higurashi Aono and this is my cousin Tsukune Aono. What's your name?" Kagome says and asks.

"Oh my name is Moka Akashiya it's nice to meet you both." The girl now revealed as Moka says happy to have her first two friends.

They all walked to the school then went there separate ways. Then Kagome and Tsukune meet up with two friends of there family Roarke Doragon and Keigo Kitsune who were also suitors for Tsukune. They do not fight each other but they do fight off other would be suitors though they will only allow one more suitor in but only one as strong as them and is worthy enough for Tsukune.

-The class room-

"Now I will tell you the school rules. 1. All students must bi in there human form unless special situations arise. 2. No other students should know your true form." The beautiful teacher Shizuka Nekonome says and was about to continue when she was interrupted by an idiot.

"Why don't we just eat the humans?" The idiot says.

"You are Saizou Komiya." Shizuka-sensei says.

Before anybody could say anything else the door opened and then we heard.

"I am sorry for being a bit late." A girl's voice said.

"And you are?" Shizuka-sensei asks.

"I am Moka Akashiya it's nice to meet you." Moka says with a smile.

"Oh man that girl is hot." A guy says.

"Yeah I agree she is so hot." Another guy says.

"Oh it's Moka." Kagome says to Tsukune who sat next to her.

"Its Kagome and Tsukune, we're in the same class I am so happy." Moka says as she hugs both of them more Kagome though.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes the first chapter of Miko to Vampire. This will be a Yuri Harem and Yaoi Harem fic if you do not like it then DO NOT READ IT! I would like to thank Harem Master123 for once again for being my muse and for giving me the idea for this fic. Fight scenes will be Co-Authored by Harem Master123. ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED

Character Profiles

Name: Kagome Higurashi Aono

Age: 16

Monster: A rare Snow White Fox and half Priestess

Rank: High S-class/Royalty

Powers: Can control all of the Elements but loves to use Air/Wind the most. A master marshal artist and is a master of every weapon. Can also purify and create barriers.

Mates: Shizuka, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Personality: Strong, Loyal, Kind and Caring, Loves kids but if you hurt someone close to her, she becomes a ruthless warrior and is the leader/head of her family.

Monster Form: Hair turns pure as snow and gets fox ears and tail.

Name: Tsukune Aono

Age: 16

Monster: A Raccoon Dog

Rank: High S-class/Royalty

Powers: Sand/Earth also is a master marshal artist

Mates: Roarke, Keigo and ?

Personality: The strong silent type, kind of shy happy to follow Kagome's lead. If you hurt someone close to him just like Kagome he is more than happy to kick your ass.

Monster form: Hair turns light brown and gets ears and tail.

Name: Roarke Doragon Aono

Age 16 ½

Monster: A rare Black Dragon

Rank: S-class

Powers: Uses Black Fire the hottest Fire known to man and is also a master swords man.

Mates: Tsukune-sama, Keigo and ?

Monster Form: Hair grows longer; Eyes turn red and gets wings and a tail.

Personality: Very Loyal, A little hot headed (think Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho.) runs off any male who is not worthy of Tsukune.

Name: Keigo Kitsune Aono

Age: 16 ½

Monster: A Red and Sliver Fox

Rank: S-class

Powers: Uses Fire and is Psychic. Can read minds, can make things float and can feel peoples emotions.

Mates: Tsukune-sama, Roarke and ?

Personality: Is just like Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and is very loyal and helps Roarke run off all the unworthy guys that hit on Tsukune-sama.

Monster Form: Hair grows longer; eyes turn gold and he gets ears and tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko to Vampire Page 2

After class they all went to the vending machine to get something to drink.

"Moka I would like you to meet our other friends Roarke Doragon and Keigo Kitsune." Kagome says introducing them.

"Yo." Roarke says.

"Hello." Keigo says.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you both." Moka says happy that she is making more friends.

"They are also Tsukune's mates to be." Kagome says with a grin.

"He has two mates?!" Moka asks shocked.

"Yes and he is looking for his third and final mate to be." Kagome says.

"Why does he need so many?" Moka asks.

"Because both Tsukune and I are a rare species and so we need a lot of mates' sense he is going to have three I need as twice as many as him sense I am head of the family." Kagome explains.

Moka was shocked and was curious of what type of monster Kagome and Tsukune are?

"You are Moka Akashiya right." The idiot from earlier Saizou says.

"What are you doing with this weakling?" Saizou asks as he was trying to grab Tsukune but a strong had stopped him.

"How dare you call Tsukune-sama a weakling and try to touch him with your filthy hands." Roarke says with a growl.

"Yes it would seem he is more of an idiot then we gave him credit for." Keigo says.

"Why you bastard let me go." Saizou yells trying to get his hand back.

"What should we do with him Tsukune-sama?" Roarke and Keigo ask.

"If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he is going to get. Let's move to that wooded area." Tsukune says.

"They all move to the wooded area. Moka was scared for Tsukune but Kagome and the others did not seem worried at all.

"Kagome is Tsukune going to be alright." Moka asks worried.

"Do not worry Tsukune will be fine. This idiot won't know what hit him." Kagome says with a smile.

Moka was still worried but if Kagome says he will be fine she will trust her judgment she looked to where Tsukune was and he was calm and relaxed waiting for Saizou to make the first move.

Saizou ran at Tsukune about to punch him, but Tsukune just stood there. Saizou got angrier and put all the strength he could use in his human form and tried to punch Tsukune who just blocked the punch with a finger. "Really if that is the best you can do then I am more than disappointed." Tsukune said before flicking Saizou in the head shooting him fifty feet back into a tree. Tsukune vanished and reappeared in front of Saizou. "Hm even though it wouldn't help much lets make you turn into your actual form so it will be a little enjoyable," Tsukune said as he touched Saizou's chest causing Saizou to transform. Okay that's better," Tsukune said before grabbing Saizou's wrists and threw him into the air.

Suddenly Saizou was hit by black fire and red fire burning him before making him fall to the ground. Tsukune looked up and saw Roarke and Keigo standing on tree branches. "Aw guys I wanted to hurt him," Tsukune said with a fake pout. "Sorry Tsukune-sama we just wanted to punish him," they said. "It's okay," Tsukune said. He turned his head towards Saizou and then he stuck out his arm and the ground around Saizou turned to sand. He then moved his hand sideways trapping him in a sand barrier. Tsukune closed his hand with a slow force making the sand crush Saizou.

Tsukune ran towards where Saizou was and kicked him as he fell out of the air making him fly through the air...towards Kagome. "Crap Kagome look out!" yelled Tsukune. Kagome saw Saizou coming at her so she was about to make a force field, but Saizou flew faster and hit her making her fly backwards and grab Moka's Rosario. Kagome fell to the ground and pulled off the Rosario making Moka transform.

When the light cleared there stood a girl with silver hair, red eyes, fangs, a bust slightly larger than Moka's, and a feeling of power. "Hmph this is the loser that started this right well then he needs to learn his place!!!" she yelled as she kicked Saizou.

"I will learn it." Saizou says as he passes out.

Kagome and the others were shocked at what just happened. Kagome looks down at the Rosario and everything makes sense now.

'I see so the reason she did not look and feel like a vampire is because that part of her is sealed by this Rosario.' Kagome thinks to herself.

Inner Moka walks up to Kagome and says "Can I have the Rosario back" Inner Moka asks.

"Oh right here you go." Kagome says and hands her the Rosario back.

"Thank you." Inner Moka says as she takes the Rosario and thinks this woman is very beautiful but she will have to prove her strength if she was every to think that she was mate materiel. She puts on the Rosario and passes out. Kagome catches her and carries her back.

"Dame Tsukune both Mokas are so beautiful and strong perfect mate materiel but let's see what the future holds and see if she stays mate materiel." Kagome says.

"Yeah she does seem to be perfect mate materiel for you now if I could just find my last one." Tsukune says.

"Yeah well this was a crazy day I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us." Kagome says not knowing tomorrow will be just as crazy as today.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter. Fight scene Co-Authored by The Awesome Harem Master123. ^ _ ^

PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	3. Chapter 3

Miko to Vampire Page 3

The next morning Kagome and the others were on there way to class when Moka runs up to them.

"Good morning Kagome, Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo." Moka says happily.

"Good morning." Everybody said together.

"I woke up that and did not eat breakfast so chuuu." Moka says as she bites Kagome's neck.

Kagome did not mind when Moka feeds from her it does not even hurt. All of the guys thought Kagome and Moka are so hot and they are jealous of Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo.

-In class-

Kagome was not really paying attention to the lesson but to Shizuka-sensei's voice it was such a beautiful sound.

The bell rang Kagome was packing her stuff to leave when…

"Kagome please come here for a minute I would like your help with something." Shizuka-sensei says.

Kagome walks up to her desk when everybody has left. Then Shizuka-sensei takes of her coat and Kagome sits down in Shizuka-sensei's chair and pats her lap and Shizuka-sensei changes into her cat form and jumps on Kagome's lap and Kagome starts petting her until she falls asleep Kagome then picks her up gentle and puts her on the chair and leaves her some fish to eat before she leaves. Kagome then walks to where she feels Tsukune and the others are and when she gets there she sees a girl from there class glaring at Moka and Moka was glaring back. Kagome walks over and stands by Tsukune.

"What is going on Tsukune?" Kagome asks.

"This girl is named Kurumu Kurono and she is a Succubus. She wants to make every boy her love slave but more of the boys are in love with Moka so she is in her way so that's why she wants to fight Moka." Tsukune explains.

"I see." Kagome says

"You forgot to tell her that this bitch wants to 'take' Tsukune-sama away from Moka." Roarke says with a growl.

Kagome could not believe what she just heard. She has met a Succubus before and while it is true that this is how they try to find there 'destined one' they do not attack and challenge somebody unless it's for there destined one. Then Kagome hears Kurumu ask why Tsukune is not affected by her charm.

"You are an idiot did you not know Tsukune is gay and already has two mates?" Kagome asks.

"What that can not be." Kurumu yells.

"Yes it's true I am not with Tsukune." Moka says.

"Fine then but you are still in the way of my plan so you I will get rid of." Kurumu yells as she runs and tackles Moka into the woods. Kagome and the others race to where they are and see Kurumu transformed into her Succubus form. Before Kurumu could attack Moka again Kagome pulled Moka away and put her behind her.

"Are you hurt Moka?" Kagome asks worried.

"No I am fine." Moka answers.

"What are you doing get out of the way I want to fight the 'all powerful vampire'." Kurumu says mockingly.

"No your fight is with me now." Kagome says angry that someone hurt someone close to her.

Kurumu flies toward Kagome about to slice her in half, but Kagome easily jumps over her and roundhouse kicked Kurumu in the back. Kagome then followed it up by grabbing Kurumu's tail before Kurumu flew off farther and slammed her into the ground. Kagome then jumps into the air and she then was about to slam her foot into Kurumu's back, but Kurumu got up and flip jumped sideways as Kagome hit the ground.

Kurumu flew into the air and comes down towards Kagome who was pulling herself out of the crater she made and started coughing out smoke so she didn't have enough time to dodge and got sliced in the back by Kurumu making her fall to the ground. Moka ran over to her and tried helping her up, but Kagome pulled herself up by grabbing Moka's rosario causing it to come off.

Moka transformed back into her silver haired form. "Time for payback,"

Silver haired Moka said as she ran and kicked Kurumu in the side and then followed it up with a punch to the gut sending her flying to the ground. "I am going to end this," Moka said as she was about to kill Kurumu when Kagome appeared in between them and said," No Moka you will not kill her. She wasn't actually going to kill you. She didn't have enough guts to go through with killing someone. She deserves to live," Kagome said.

"And how do you know that?" Inner Moka asks.

"I know because she does not feel not have an aura of an evil person." Kagome says.

Kurumu starts crying and Inner Moka walks up to Kagome to take her Rosario back.

"Do not misunderstand Kagome I am just making sure nobody steals away your dullish blood." Inner Moka says while putting on the Rosario. She passes out and Kagome catches.

"Sure what ever you say Inner Moka." Kagome says with a warm smile.

Moka wakes up and is scared of what Kagome thinks of her inner self.

"Kagome what do you think of my Inner self?" Moka asks nervously.

"I think she is a strong, proud and beautiful vampire and that she is just another part of you." Kagome says with a warm smile.

Moka smiles brightly at that and they keep waling back to the dorms when they hear….

"Kagome-sama!" A girl yells.

They turn and look and there is Kurumu standing there with a bag of cookies.

"Please try some of the cookies I made Kagome-sama." Kurumu says.

"Why me?" Kagome asks.

"Did I not tell you about me looking for my destined one?" Kurumu asks.

"Yeah you did." Kagome says.

"Well I have picked you as my destined one Kagome-sama!" Kurumu says as she hugs and pressed her breasts against Kagome's breasts. Moka gets jealous and pulls Kagome away by her arm but Kurumu grabbed her other and the start pulling on her. Tsukune and the others thought that this was so funny and that it seems she has three mates to be so far who will be next they wonder?

"NO Kagome is mine!" Moka says as she bits Kagome's neck.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The Amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	4. Chapter 4

Miko to Vampire Page 4

Today was ranking day to see where your grade ranks with the other students. The gang went to see what there ranking is.

"Let's see I am ranked 3rd what about you?" Moka asks.

"I am ranked 4th." Keigo says.

"I am ranked 5th." Roarke says with a yawn.

"I am ranked 2nd." Tsukune says.

"What about you Kagome I do not see your name?" Moka asks.

"That's because it's right here." Kagome points to the front of the board where two names were side by side.

"Your ranked first with someone named Yukari Sendo." Moka says in awe.

"Yeah the tests were not that hard." Kagome says like it's not a big deal.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a commotion behind. They turned around and show three boys picking on a girl. The leader of the boys was about to punch the girl but Kagome rushed over and grabbed his hand in a tight grip before he could punch her.

"Men like you make me sick" Kagome says in disgust.

"What…your Kagome Higurashi Aono." The guy says shocked.

"Yes now get the hell out of my site." Kagome says with a growl.

"Fine I don't want to be around this ugly creature anymore." The leader says as they leave.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asks the girl.

"Yes I am fine and my name is Yukari Sendo Kagome-sama." The girl named Yukari says.

"Um why did you call me Kagome-sama?" Kagome asks.

"Because I am in love with you, you are as smart as me and you are beautiful and strong the perfect girl." Yukari says in a dreamy voice.

"I see." Kagome says in a thoughtful voice as she looked Yukari up and down and searches her aura too.

'Let's see I can tell by her clothes she is a Witch and what a cute witch she is and by her aura I would say she is a pretty powerful witch but she is also lonely well we will just have to fix that won't we.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Would you like to be friends then?" Kagome asks.

"Really…yes please I would love that." Yukari says happy to have Kagome as her friend.

-At the end of class-

Kagome and Shizuka-sensei were spending sometime together as always at the end of class. They were making out.

"We should not being doing this here someone could hear us and walk in." Shizuka-sensei says while panting.

"Its fine I locked the door and placed a silencing spell on the door so no one will hear us." Kagome says with a grin.

-I leave what they did to your imagination-

Kagome was walking and going to meet up with Tsukune when she heard a commotion when she got to where Tsukune and the others were she saw Kurumu and Yukari fighting.

"What's going on?" Kagome asks.

"Yukari was saying that you were hers and then Kurumu said no you were hers so now they are fighting over who you belong too." Tsukune answers with a grin when he saw how Kagome's clothes were ruffled and her hair was also ruffled.

"Kagome-sama would never belong to a dirty witch like you." Kurumu yells.

Everything just stopped and then Yukari ran off into the woods and Moka ran after her. Kagome was pissed.

"Kurumu how dare you say that Yukari has every right to be in my pack as you do!" Kagome yells at Kurumu.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama." Kurumu says ashamed of what she said.

"Do not apologize to me apologize to Yukari." Kagome says.

"I will Kagome-sama." Kurumu says as she walks with Kagome to where Yukari and Moka are at. They hear a scream.

"That's Moka and Yukari!" Kagome yells and runs to where they are. When they got there they saw the three guys from before only now the were transformed into there monster form which all three of them were Lizards. They were about to attack Yukari and Moka but Kurumu transformed and grabbed them and flew them out of the way. Kagome was pissed that they tried to hurt someone in her pack.

"Are you guys ok?" Kurumu asks.

"Yes, thank you." Moka says.

"Why did you guys save me?" Yukari asks confused with tears in her eyes.

"Because you are part of Kagome-sama's pack and I am sorry for what I said." Kurumu says.

"Speaking of Kagome-sama, where is she?" Yukari asks.

They looked behind them and saw Kagome glaring at the boys and they saw Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo standing near by so they walked up to them.

"Dame I have never seen Kagome-sama this mad before." Roarke says.

"Well this is what happens to people who mess with members of our pack or when you mess with our mates." Tsukune says as he winks at the girls. The girls blush but Yukari and Kurumu smiled with pride while Moka just blushed and thought it was not true for her.

"How dare you attack my girls you bastards!" Kagome yells with a growl.

"I am not scared of you bitch!" The leader yells.

"Is that so, you should be." Kagome says with a growl.

As soon as she said that she disappeared. The guys looked around for her when one started screaming. The other two guys looked over at him and saw that his arm was torn off. "What the hell!!!" the leader yelled. "Hehehe this is what happens when you mess with my pack," she said. The other two looked around trying to find her, but all they saw a few seconds later was red.

"Ah I feel better now." Kagome says happily.

"Kagome/Kagome-sama!" Moka, Yukari and Kurumu yell together as they hug her but Yukari stops and looks at the ground.

"What's wrong Yukari?" Kagome asks.

"Why did you save me a disgusting witch?" Yukari asks in tears.

"Now you listen here you are a cute and powerful witch and don't you let anyone tell you different and you are also a part of my pack." Kagome says warmly.

Yukari was so happy that she finally has friends.

-The Next Day-

"I hear Yukari apologized to her class for the things she did." Moka says as she helped carry some school supplies.

"Yeah and the class also apologized to her for they way they treated her too." Kurumu says also carrying school supplies. The opened the door to the class room and dropped the supplies they could not believe what they saw. Kagome was sitting in at the teacher's desk reading a book with…. YUKARI SITTING IN HER LAP rubbing her head on Kagome's chest. Kagome did not seem to mind and would pat or stroke her head to show she did not mind.

"What are doing Kagome-sama is mine?!" Kurumu yells as she pulls Yukari off of Kagome's lap.

"NO she is mine!" Yukari yells back. Moka could not believe that now Yukari is an enemy too.

"Kagome is mine!" Moka yells as she pounces on Kagome and bites her neck.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The Awesome Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	5. Chapter 5

Miko to Vampire Page 5

-In class-

"So that's why we must study the humans and stay in our human forms." Shizuka-sensei says cheerfully.

"But sensei your tail is out." A guy says as he points to Shizuka-sensei's tail. Shizuka-sensei scratches him across the face.

"Now everybody please go and pick the club you want to be in." Shizuka-sensei says as the bell rinks. Kagome waited till everybody was gone and walked up to Shizuka.

"Don't worry Shizuka-sensei I love your tail." Kagome says with a grin as she rubs her butt and tail before she leaves and catches up with the others. She left Shizuka panting for more.

Kagome caught up with the others at the swimming but Kagome could not understand why Moka would want to go too the swimming club though. When Kagome got there she saw Tsukune lounging by the pool with his mates by him. Everyone was in there swim suits everyone but Moka. Kagome thought the girls look hot in there swim suits.

"Do you like my swim suit Kagome-sama?" Kurumu asks showing off her yellow bikini.

"Yes I do." Kagome says with a smile.

"What about mine Kagome-sama?" Yukari asks showing off her purple bikini.

"Yes I love yours too." Kagome says.

Kagome looks around and found Moka in a corner away from the water not even in a swim suit and Kagome and the others knew why. Kagome walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"You know we can find another club to join right?" Kagome asks her.

"I know but I wanted to see you in a swim suit just as the others do." Moka says with a shy smile.

"I see well I will not disappoint you then." Kagome says a little shocked. Kagome changes into her bikini and dame did she look sexy. All of the girls got a nose bleed. Kagome was relaxing next to Moka while Kurumu and Yukari were trying to impress Kagome with there water games. Then all hell broke lose when the leaders of the club started getting the men.

"Dame I hate mermaids they are so annoying." Roarke says with a growl.

"Yeah I do to well let's save the rest of the guys that are still alive." Kagome says. They all grab the guys that are still alive but while they were doing that the leader jumps out of the water and drags Moka into the water. Kagome hears Moka scream.

"Shit Moka!" Kagome yells and dives into the water and grabs Moka and then controls the water to lift them out of the water.

"Is she going to be alright?" Everybody asks.

"Yes she will be fine she just needs to dry off and then she will be fine." Kagome says. Everybody was relieved.

"It seems the rumors are true she is a vampire." The leader says.

"It's not our fault that the vampire's weakness is water she should not have come to the swimming club then." Another mermaid said with a laugh.

Kagome was pissed be on belief. They new she was a vampire and still they pulled her into the water. They tried to kill someone from her pack that is unforgivable and the punishment is death.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!!!" Kagome yelled before making the water come out of the pool. "I'll kill you for trying to kill Moka!" she yelled throwing ice spikes that she made out of the water, at the mermaids who quickly dived into the water to escape. Kagome jumped into the water as well and swam down to where the mermaids were.

"Heh you think you can kill us in our own terrain?" the leader said as she swam extremely fast to Kagome. Kagome tried to hit her, but the leader easily dodged and hit Kagome in the gut making her grunt. The rest of the mermaids swam at Kagome also and started cutting her with their sharp claws, biting her on the shoulder, and hitting her across the face which started to hurt Kagome more and more. Kagome was able to dodge one of the mermaids who tried to bite her and kicked her in the face making her fly out of the water. Kagome was about to do the same thing when the leader swam at her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Hehe I never tasted a girl before well then let's start and see what you taste like." Tamao said as she started eating Kagome's life force.

"Crap I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice since I'm running out of air," Kagome thought as she opened her mouth and quickly, but quietly said. "Raikou Arashi" (Lightning Storm) Kagome quickly put a force field after that shielding herself and Tamao (by accident) from the lightning that went around and killed the rest of the mermaids. Tamao was so shocked she let go of Kagome who, after running out of oxygen, floated up to the surface. Kagome came to the surface gasping for air. Everybody rushes over to her too see if she is alright.

"Are you hurt Kagome/Kagome-sama?!" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari ask worried.

"Yes I am fine. Are you alright now Moka?" Kagome asks.

"Yes I am alright." Moka says happy that Kagome is alright.

"Well let's get out of here I know the perfect club we can join." Kagome says. The girls go a head of the group while Kagome and Tsukune are in the back.

"Are you sure you are alright Kagome?" Tsukune asks still worried.

"Yes nothing a good night's sleep will fix anyway." Kagome says. Not knowing somebody was watching her with an adoring look.

-The next day-

"So what club are we joining Kagome-sama?" Kurumu asks.

The group was standing outside a door Kagome opens the door and they walk in and see Shizuka-sensei standing in the room.

"We are joining Shizuka-sensei's newspaper club." Kagome says with a smile.

"I am so happy seven people are joining." Shizuka-sensei says. They all sit down in the chairs the girls being as close to Kagome as possible same with the guys with Tsukune. The door opens and in walks…TAMAO ICHINOSE! (The leader mermaid)

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome's girls yelled.

"I am here because I want to be one of Kagome's mates." Tamao says in a dreamy voice.

"WHAT!" Kagome's girls yell.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The Awesome Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	6. Chapter 6

Miko to Vampire Page 6

-The next day-

The group could not believe that they had a new member who was also in love with Kagome. Tamao was being nice to all the girls and even apologized to Moka for almost killing her but she still fought for Kagome's attention just like the other girls. The group was walking to the newspaper club.

"Kagome may I please have some of your blood?" Moka asks.

"Sure go right a head." Kagome says as she exposes her neck. Moka drinks some of her blood after she is finished Kurumu, Yukari and Tamao all hugged her good morning.

"Have you heard there's been a peeper peeping in while women are changing?" Tamao asks.

"Men like that peeper make me sick if any male peeps at you while you are changing tell me and I will take care of them." Kagome says with disgust. They girls blushed and were so happy that Kagome/Kagome-sama cared about them so much.

-In the news paper club room-

Shizuka-sensei just finished explaining what the newspaper club did when a guy walked in with five bouquets of flowers. He handed one to Kagome, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Tamao.

"This everybody is the president of the newspaper club Ginei Morioka he will show you what to do." Shizuka-sensei says as she leaves. He kept making the girls do stuff to where he could peep at there underwear. Nobody saw except Kagome and Tsukune but they were waiting for the right moment to catch him in the act and get proof that he is the peeper. For the rest of the day Gin tried to get Roarke caught for peeping but Roarke always got out of the way before he could be blamed. Now it was night time and it was a full moon and the girls were up on the roof to star gazing waiting for Kagome, Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo to show up. Gin then comes up on to the roof and walks up to Moka and starts hitting on her. Moka did not like how Gin was touching his shoulder and he was making her uncomfortable. Gin then went in for the kill.

"Be my girl Moka." Gin says.

"I am sorry but I like someone else." Moka says.

"What it's one of those three guys you hang out with is in it!" Gin yelled. Moka started to back away from Gin and stood next too the other girls.

"Fine I will just use my power to make you my woman Moka." Gin says as he transforms into a werewolf and he tries to grab Moka but a hand stops him. He looks up and sees Kagome holding his hand in a tight grip.

"How dare you peep on my girls and try to force one of them to be your mate you filthy mutt your fight is with me now." Kagome says with a growl. Tsukune steps up.

"Kagome please let this be my fight." Tsukune says. Kagome looks at Tsukune and saw how pissed he was Kagome had not seen him this pissed sense Roarke and Keigo tried to kill each other for the right to be Tsukune's mate. Kagome nodes and steps back to where the others excited to see how Tsukune would handle the mutt.

"Hmph Moka probably likes you so if I get you out of the picture then I can have her to myself," Gin said as he ran towards Tsukune ready to end his life. "

Hmph fool," Tsukune said as he just flicked his finger at Gin causing a small piece of earth to fly at Gin at bullet speed hitting him right in the face.

Gin started falling backwards, but quickly regained himself and ran as fast as he could and punched Tsukune in the face sending him flying through the air.

Everyone was shocked to see Tsukune get hurt. "H-How?" asked Kurumu. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!" Roarke and Keigo yelled.

Gin just started to laugh until he saw Tsukune incinerate into sand. "W-What where did he go," Gin said until he saw sand gathering up. The sand formed into a perfect copy of Tsukune and it then grabbed Gin around the neck and started choking him. "Hehe remember this Gin no one hurts my mates or my friends," Tsukune said as he made his clone let Gin go before walking over to where everyone else is. His mates run up to him to make sure he was alright.

"I am fine loves." Tsukune says with a soft smile.

Roarke grabs Tsukune's head and kisses right on the mouth hard. He let him go after a few minutes and then Keigo took his turn. Tsukune turned to Gin who was shocked by the kisses and tells him.

"Beating me would have won Moka sense she is not my mates these guys are and I am also gay." Tsukune says as the group walks away. Gin had a dreamy look on his face.

-The next day-

The group was passing out newspapers that told them that Gin was the one peeping on the girls changing. Gin then walked up to the group.

"I would just like to apologize for my actions the other day and I would love to be your mate Tsukune." Gin says in a soft voice. The girls were shocked and Kagome, Roarke and Keigo were looking Gin up and down to see if he was worthy and he was. He was good looking and was strong but was he loyal we will find out. Tsukune looked at him for a few minutes and then said.

"Let's get to know each and see if you can prove to me you are mate materiel." Tsukune says.

"I will." Gin says in a strong voice.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	7. Chapter 7

Miko to Vampire Page 7

-The next day-

The group was handing out newspapers and hand just finished and was about to go too class when a beautiful girl with a sucker in her mouth walks up to them.

"Are there any papers left?" The girl asks.

"Oh yes there is one left here you go." Kagome says as she hands the girl the newspaper. The girl takes the newspaper and stares at Kagome for a few seconds.

"You are Kagome Higurashi Aono right?" The girl asks.

"Yes that's right." Kagome says.

"You're even more beautiful then I have heard." The girl says and leaves.

"Do you know that girl Kagome?" Moka asks.

"No I have never seen her before." Kagome says.

"I do not like her." Kurumu says.

"I don't either." Tamao says agreeing with Kurumu and Yukari also nodes her head also agreeing with them.

"Let's just go to class." Kagome says.

-In class-

Shizuka-sensei was doing roll call and stopped when she got to one name.

"Mizore Shirayuki are you here, I guess she is absent again." Shizuka-sensei says. Then the girl from earlier walks in and takes her seat.

"Oh Mizore you decided to come to class to day?" Shizuka-sensei asks. The girl now named Mizore nodes her head.

"Everyone this is Mizore Shirayuki do to reasons she has not been in school so please be nice to her and make her feel welcome." Shizuka-sensei says with a smile looking right at Kagome. The bell rang and everybody left but Kagome.

"Would you please look after Mizore Kagome-sama?" Shizuka-sensei asks.

"Yes I will look after Mizore she is beautiful after all but is she good mate materiel we will see." Kagome says as she kisses Shizuka on the mouth be for she leaves. Kagome walked a little ways and then she felt like she was being followed.

"Who is there?" Kagome asks.

"It's just me Kagome." Mizore says as she steps out from hiding behind the pillar.

"Oh Mizore it's only you did you need something?" Kagome asks with a soft smile.

"The paper was good as always." Mizore says with a smile.

"I see I am glad that you have liked it so far." Kagome says happy to see her smile.

"Well I have to go ask Shizuka-sensei something I forgot to asks her earlier so bye." Kagome says.

"After that could we hang out together?" Mizore asks hopefully.

"Sure if you do not mind hanging out with the other girls as well?" Kagome says.

"Sure." Mizore says.

"That's great we are having a picnic by the lake you can go meet them there." Kagome says as she leaves.

"Others huh I have to get rid of the compaction." Mizore says as she heads to the lake where the girls are. Kagome just finished making out I mean talking to Shizuka and was heading to the lake when she heard the girls scream. Kagome took off running and when she got to the lake she all of the girls frozen and Mizore was standing over Moka on the frozen lake about to hit her with her ice claw but Kagome grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"Are you alright Moka?" Kagome ask worried. 'I was right she is a snow woman.' Kagome thinks to herself.

"I but the others are…Moka says looking worried at her friends that are know ice figures now.

"Don't worry I will handle this." Kagome says as she walks out on to the frozen lake.

"Please stop this Mizore I do not want to hurt you but I will if you do not release my girls." Kagome says in a soft but strong voice.

"No they are the compaction and you are mine!" Mizore says in a icy voice. Kagome shakes her head.

"So be it." Kagome says in a strong voice.

Mizore freezes the ground all around Kagome and Moka, but Kagome stuck her hand out and stopped the ice before it got to them and she then made all of the ice on the ground break into pieces and she then shot it at Mizore before disappearing silently making sure Mizore doesn't see her. Mizore stops all the ice and makes it hit the ground, but she was so caught up in stopping the ice she didn't see the kick that sent her flying. Kagome then disappears and catches Mizore's collar and slams her onto the ground...hard. Mizore was able to get Kagome's foot frozen. Mizore then broke the ice which made Kagome's foot crumble away. "CRAP!" Kagome yelled as she fell to the ground.

Kagome made the ground around her turn into ice and made part of it go up and head right where her foot was. She then moved her hand in different positions before breaking away from the ice on the ground showing a new ice foot. "Hehe this foot is made out of permanent ice that never breaks or melts," she told Mizore before making all the ice on the ground turn into a huge ice spike about 30 feet long and 10 feet thick. She then made it come crashing down onto Mizore. Mizore saw that it was too big and closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but after awhile she opened them and looked up seeing the spike one inch from her face. Kagome stopped right before she could stab her.

"Why did you stop?" Mizore asks confused.

"Because I know you are just lonely so why don't you stop and join the newspaper club with use." Kagome says. Mizore was so happy she started crying and she released the girls from the ice.

-The next day-

The group was in the newspaper club room and was working on the new topic for the newspaper when the door opens and in walks Mizore.

"I wanted to apologize and I would like to join the newspaper club Kagome-sama." Mizore says nervously. Kagome smiled and looked at the others and they nod there heads.

"Welcome to the newspaper club Mizore." Kagome says warmly. Mizore for the first time in her life she was happy.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	8. Chapter 8

Miko to Vampire Page 8

Today the group was in math class and dame did they have a hot teacher. Kagome loved the way Ririko dressed so sluttish it looked like she needed a spanking and Kagome would gladly give her one but sadly class was over and the group was now studying for the math test coming up.

"Ugh I hate math." Roarke says.

"Yeah do to but we have to do it if we want to pass." Tsukune says.

"I have heard weird rumors about Ririko-sensei." Kurumu says.

"Oh really like what?" Moka asks.

"Well like all of the boys turn zombie like after she helps them study." Kurumu says.

"And also they become obsessed with math." Mizore says.

"I see." Kagome says and looks at Tsukune both knowing what Ririko-sensei's monster form. They finished studying Kagome went to spend time with Shizuka, Tsukune went to get to know Gin better with his mates and the girls followed Kagome until Kurumu got to her cooking class, Yukari went to her gardening class, Mizore went to her sculpting class and Tamao went to her gym/swimming class but not before Moka and Tamao asks Kagome something.

"Can I have some blood please Kagome?" Moka asks.

"Yes you can go a head." Kagome says while baring her neck and Moka drinks some of her blood and leaves to her art class.

"I can please drink some of your life force Kagome-sama?" Tamao asks.

"Sure just don't take too much." Kagome says while letting Tamao bit her and take some of her life force the Tamao leaves to her gym/swimming class and Kagome goes to visit Shizuka. When Kagome left Shizuka's class room after some good fun someone called out to her she turned around and saw Ririko-sensei.

"Ririko-sensei is there something you needed?" Kagome asks.

"Yes there is something I want you." Ririko-sensei says as she kisses Kagome. Kagome took control of the kiss and pushed Ririko up against the wall. They made out until the bell rang saying it was time to go back to the dorms.

"We will finish this later I promise you that Ririko." Kagome says with a purr and she leaves.

"I will hold you to that Kagome-sama." Ririko-sensei says dreamily.

-The next day after class-

Kagome just finished having fun with Shizuka and was looking for the others when she heard her girls scream. Kagome ran to where the scream came from she cursed when she saw that it came from Ririko-sensei's class room. When see got there she saw the girls trying to fight Ririko-sensei because they found out that she was a Lamia and was the one turning all of the boys into zombie obsessed with math. Kagome thought that it was not that big of a deal. Kagome does not like men there are very very VERY few men that she does like. So Kagome just sits back and enjoys the fight wondering who would win and the one that does win gets to be the beta in her pack but they will not know that until the time comes when she announces who is going to be her mates. Kagome walks over to Tsukune and stands be side him.

"So you are not going to help them with this fight then?" Tsukune asks.

"No it's time to see what they can do on there own and who is going to be beta of my pack." Kagome firmly Tsukune nodes understanding that they need to prove they are strong enough to protect not only there selves but the pack as well.

Yukari pointed out her little staff and made a spell that caused a pan to hit Ririko on the head which caused Ririko to get mad at her so she made her tail grab Yukari and pull Yukari over to her. She grabbed Yukari's head and pulled it into her cleavage and kept it there for a few minutes before letting

Yukari's head go. Yukari's head stayed in between her breasts so Ririko pulled her out and saw she was unconscious. Ririko threw her to the other side of the room and moved backwards barely missing an attack from Kurumu.

Kurumu stopped herself before hitting the wall and turned around towards Ririko. "I'm going to hurt you for hurting Yukari," Kurumu said as she flew towards Ririko. Ririko was getting ready for a counterattack when she felt the temperature go down so she turned around and saw three ice spikes flying at her so she quickly dodged it as well as dodging Kurumu. Ririko made her tail grab Kurumu's tail and started spinning her around and then letting her go sending her straight into Mizore .

Ririko was about to go and finish them when her head was grabbed. She felt her head turn and saw Tamao looking at her before she was pulled into a kiss by Tamao. She felt her life start to weaken so she made her tail wrap around Tamao and choke her. Tamao stopped the kiss and she tried to get herself free, but she couldn't. Ririko slammed her onto the ground and scratched Tamao's back with her claws and then jumped and sat on Tamao. Tamao tried to get herself out from under Ririko, but she was too weak.

Ririko got off of Tamao and slammed her tail on Tamao's back to make sure she couldn't get back up. She then turned around and saw that Kurumu finally got off Mizore and they were making a plan so she silently made her way over to them. As she got closer she was tackled from the side. She was able to throw whoever it was off of herself and saw it was Moka (A/N Pink haired Moka not silver haired). Ririko dodged a weak punch from Moka and made her tail start to choke Moka. Moka pushed Ririko off of herself, but Ririko kept a hold of her arm and they both fell to the ground. Ririko quickly grabbed Moka's head and put it in her cleavage in the same fashion she did with Yukari. She expected for Moka to pass out, but yelped when she felt Moka bite her right breast and start to suck her blood. Ririko quickly pushed Moka off and saw that Moka had a face that said "Her blood is great".

Moka ran towards Ririko and grabbed her shoulders and started to suck her blood again, but quickly pushed herself off. "Ew your blood tastes nasty.

Wait does your blood only taste good if I suck it from you're... (You get what Moka's getting at) Ririko quickly slammed her tail into Moka's stomach as hard as she could to cause her to lose consciousness. Ririko turned around and saw that Kurumu and Mizore have finished their plan so she quickly put herself in a defensive stance. Kurumu flew at Ririko and started to try and slice Ririko who easily dodged each strike and was about to hit Kurumu when she saw Kurumu jump over Ririko and dodged a huge ice ball that was headed for Ririko. Ririko quickly caught it with her tail and crushed it with ease. She then felt herself get hit in the back and sent flying at Mizore. Mizore punched Ririko in the stomach and froze her. Kurumu and Mizore grinned at each other thinking they have won, but they were completely caught off guard when Ririko broke out of the ice and hit them both with her tail knocking them out.

Kagome walked up to Ririko who has just turned back to her human form.

"Congratulations Ririko-Chan you are the alpha of my mates," Kagome said with a large smile.

Ririko smiled and said," Great thanks!!!! Kagome-Chan!!!" she yelled happily as she grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a passionate yet very sexy kiss. After the finished having there fun Kagome healed everybody's wounds and put them to bed. Kagome wonder what would happen tomorrow.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	9. Chapter 9

Miko to Vampire Page 9

The gang was going on a vacation to the human world everyone was excited everyone but Kagome and Tsukune sense they lived in the human world most of there life and hated it. They were at the beach having some fun but Tamao so with she could transform into her monster form so she could swim more freely. After some swimming and playing beach volley ball they were setting up camp getting ready to go to bed sense everybody was busy Yukari wonder off and came to a hill over looking a sunflower field. A girl walked up to her and asked.

"Are you a witch too?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am and so are you right?" Yukari asks.

"Yes my name is Ruby Toujo." The girl named Ruby said.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Yukari Sendo." Yukari says. They talk for little while and then they say goodbye and Yukari leaves to rejoin the group.

"I will have to tell my master of this development." Ruby says.

-The next day-

The group was doing there morning routine when they sensed a strong witches aura coming from the sunflower field so they went to check it out and was attacked by plant monsters. They tried to fight them off but there was so many they were all bleeding and getting tried but Kagome, Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo were not there at the time they went with Shizuka-sensei to by fish and other foods for dinner. Kagome sensed that something was wrong so she told the others they better hurry back to the camp. When they got there the others were gone they followed there sent and auras to the sunflower field and found all of them tied up in by vines.

"Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Tamao, Yukari are you guys alright?" Kagome yelled worried about her girls.

"We are fine Kagome-sama please get us down." Yukari said the only one able to talk.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome says with an angry growl.

"I did." Ruby says.

"Why?" Kagome asks.

"Because this is all part of my masters plans for the world and they were getting in the way of taking Yukari a fellow witch to my master!" Ruby yells.

"I see well I hate to say this to you but I do not feel any aura coming from your master's home." Kagome says.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asks confused.

"It means your master is no longer among the living." Kagome says.

"NO YOU ARE LYING I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR LYING TO ME!" Ruby yells pissed off. Kagome shakes her head and sighs.

"So be it." Kagome says as she got into a fighting stance. So did everybody else after Tsukune and his mates freed them.

Ruby sent over 1000 plant monsters to kill them all. Kurumu flew at 10 of them and sliced them in half. Mizore froze 50 of them and then she crushed the ice which also destroyed the plant monsters. Kagome ran up to Moka and took off her Rosario causing her to transform. Inner Moka then started punching and kicking the plant monsters to Kagome who completely finished them off. Tamao made her claws appear and started slicing some in half and sucking the life force from the other ones who were foolish enough to touch her.

Tsukune was running at high speeds threw the crowds of plant monsters crushing them with his sand and opening the ground beneath them to crumble away making the plant monsters fall into the magma that was coming out at slow speeds. Keigo and Roarke were double teaming all the plant monsters. In about 30 minutes the monsters were destroyed and all that was left was Ruby.

"Let me handle this," Kagome said putting her arm out to stop everyone else from advancing. Kagome ran towards Ruby who was trying to get away. Ruby tripped and started to fall off the side of the hill. "I guess that girl was right. Master is dead well at least I can be with him now" Ruby thought as she fell farther towards the ground. Kagome saw her heading towards the ground," Damn." she said before diving down after Ruby.

Ruby was heading farther almost to the ground when she felt two arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome. Ruby started to blush and the other girls were jealous that Kagome holding Ruby in her arms.

"Why did you save me?" Ruby asks.

"Because a beautiful witch like you is too young too die." Kagome says with a warm smile. Ruby blushed again.

"Let's go home everyone." Kagome says happy to be going home back to Yokai Academy. What will happen next Kagome wondered?

Author's note: I hope everybody liked this chapter! Fight scene Co-Authored by The amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	10. Chapter 10

Miko to Vampire Page 10

The second semester is turning out to be a pain. I mean are those bitches seriously thinking that they can come and try and take over Kagome's Shizuka's newspaper club those bitches are so going down. So when they did something Kagome's team would try to do better than them but it did not work that way and this so called Student Police say they need to stop publishing there newspapers.

"We should just do what they say this has happened before and they destroyed us so let's just listen to them and stop." Gin says as he gets up and leaves. Tsukune was disappointed in Gin for giving up with out believing that with all of them that they could win. Shizuka agrees with Gin and tells them to burn the newspapers.

They go to the boiler the others run of to see if they can find Gin and make him change his mind. The ones who stayed behind are Kagome, Tsukune, Roarke, Keigo and Kurumu.

"I do not want to burn the newspapers! I had so much fun being in the newspaper club with you guys I do not want that to end. These newspapers show all of the hard ships we had to go threw and over come and it was fun." Kurumu says as she cries. Kagome bent down and hugged Kurumu. Then the Bitch Squad came.

"Well isn't this a touching scene. Have you still not burnt this trash yet?" Keito says with a sneer as she uses a string of web to take the bundle of newspaper Kurumu was holding.

"Give them back you bitch!" Kurumu yells with hate.

"Oh you think you can keep them well you CAN'T! That's what you get for apposing the Student Police!" Keito yells as she throws the bundle of newspapers into the boiler.

"NO!" Kurumu yells as she tries to attack Keito. Keito's followers grab Kurumu before she can touch Keito and then they wrap her up in webbing and throw her onto there big web.

'Dame I was hoping I was wrong for once that the leader of the bitch squad was not Spider-Woman. I hate Spiders.' Kagome thinks to herself. At that moment the others show up – Gin.

Kagome pulls off Moka's Rosario turning her into her super vampire form. Moka then runs at the two spider minions and punches ones head off and kicks the other through the chest.

Mizore runs at Keito and freezes her which is then followed up by Kagome punching through her destroying Keito's body. "Hmph weakling," Kagome said. The bell rang and they went back to class.

-In Class-

Kagome and the others were in class when the Student Police walked in and walked up to Kagome and Tsukune and said.

"You are under arrest for attacking one of the members of the Student Police and for being humans." Kuyo the Student Police leader says as he puts Kagome and Tsukune same with Roarke and Keigo and led them out of the classroom. But be fore they leave Kagome asks.

"Why do you think we are humans?" Kagome asks.

"In your file it does not say what race you are and you have not shown your monster form in all of the fights you have been in so you have to be just a really strong human and a Miko at that." Kuyo says with disgust in his voice the classroom was in an uproar when they heard Kagome was a Miko one of the thing Monsters fear most. Kurumu, Tamao, Yukari, Moka, Mizore and Ruby were shocked and could not believe what they just heard. Shizuka and Ririko just looked at each other already knowing what Kagome and Tsukune's Monster forms are they watched to see if they would still excepted Kagome even though she is only half Miko. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore felt betrayal they could not believe Kagome is a Miko and Tsukune and his mates were humans.

"Well I do not know about the rest of you but I am going to save Kagome-sama and the other." Ruby says as she gets up to leave.

"So am I" Yukari says.

"Count me in too." Tamao says.

"Why are you going to save them they betrayed use?" Kurumu yells with tears in her eyes. Moka and Mizore just watch.

"Because Kagome-sama saved my life I own it to her too hear her side of things." Ruby explains.

"Same with me she saved my life even though I tried to kill Moka and let me join her group so I own her too." Tamao says.

"Kagome-sama saved my life and with her I was never alone I do not want to go back to the life I had with out her." Yukari says. Kurumu and Mizore thought on there words and agreed with them and nodded there heads and stood up too go with them. The teachers looked at Moka the only one left in the room.

"So are you just going to sit on your ass or go help save Kagome and the others?" Ririko says.

"Ririko!" Shizuka yells.

"Why are you yelling at me for you should yell at her?" Ririko yells back. Shizuka just shakes her head.

"But she betrayed us though right?" Moka says confused and really emotional.

"You own it to Kagome and the others to hear them out at least right." Shizuka says gently.

"You are right." Moka says with a firm nod as she gets up.

"Well then go." Ririko says. Moka nods and leaves to catch up with the others she saw Gin was with them too.

"It's about time you got here." Kurumu says.

"Sorry I am late." Moka says.

"Its fine is everybody ready for the battle ahead?" Gin asks. Everybody nodded there head yes.

"Well then let's go!" Gin yells and they run to the room they were holding Kagome and the others when they got there they saw Kagome, Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo tied up.

"It looks we have some human loving traitors." Kuyo says.

"Let Kagome-sama/Kagome/Tsukune-sama go you bastards." Everybody yelled together.

"And what will you do if we don't will you fight the whole Student Police then?" Kuyo asks.

"Yes we will and we will win!" Moka yells surprising everybody how determined she was.

"So be it." Kuyo says as everybody got ready to fight.

Moka's anger rose and then she transformed into her silver haired form. "I'm going to save Kagome-sama," she said as she ran at Kuyo, who just stood there. Moka tried to punch Kuyo, but he dodged to the side and kicked her in the stomach making her fly back a little. Kuyo ran at Moka and started throwing punches at her which she blocked, but she was thrown off guard when he swipe kicked her. He then kicked her in the stomach before she hit the ground.

Kurumu and Mizore had enough of this so they ran towards them, but they were cut off guard by an ogre and a werewolf. "Hehe you won't get past us," they both said. "We'll see about that!" they yelled as they ran towards the other monsters.

Ririko and Shizuka went into their monster forms and also were about to help the other girls out when out of nowhere a small boy appeared. "I'm sorry teachers, but I can't let you through," the boy said as he got into a fighting position. "Fine by me," they both said.

Ruby and Yukari were about to go and get Kagome and Tsukune free when a huge air and earth golem appeared. "Where'd this come from?" they both asked.

Shizuka and Ririko got into fighting positions ready for the little boy to attack. The little boy ran at them slowly ready for any attack they would send. Shizuka tried to claw him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around before dodging Ririko's tail at the last second by jumping into the air. The little boy started to fall down towards Ririko, but he dodged an attack by

Ririko and he side kicked her into Shizuka making them fly into the wall of the building. Ririko got up off of Shizuka and blocked an attack by the boy using her tail. The little boy was about to attack again when he was suddenly hit in the face by someone. Ririko looked over and saw Tamao standing there. "Need some help?" she asked smiling.

Mizore brought up a large shard of ice to block a punch by the ogre. She then sent ice shards flying at it hoping it would hurt it, but the ogre just blocked them with its arm. The ogre then punched through the ice shield and punched Mizore in the stomach sending her flying. Mizore made some ice come up from the ground to keep her from falling. Mizore then got angry and sent out a huge blast of ice freezing him. She then put her arms on it and made it melt away taking the ogre with it. Mizore than collapsed onto the ground tired.

Kurumu flew at the werewolf trying to slash it, but the werewolf was too fast and easily dodged. It then jumped up, grabbed Kurumu's tail, spun her around, and threw her at the ground. "Heh too bad I have to kill you. You look like something I would love to play with," it said getting closer to Kurumu. Kurumu lied on the ground waiting for it to get closer. "Time to use the move

Ririko-sensei used against Yukari" Kurumu thought. The werewolf finally got closer and was about to strike when Kurumu jumped up and shoved the werewolf's face in between her huge breasts. She kept the head there feeling the werewolf losing its breathing ability. After a few minutes she let go of him and, seeing him fall backwards, she sliced him in half before collapsing to the ground smiling.

Yukari and Ruby were dodging attacks by the golem just barely, but thanks to the golem's wind ability their clothes are starting to get shredded. "Hehehe what are we going to do?" asked Yukari. 'I know channel your power and help me shoot out a huge blast of magic," Ruby said. "Okay," Yukari said. Yukari and Ruby had their hands on the same staff and sent out a huge blast of magic at the golem which started to destroy it, but it started to regrow so Yukari redirected their huge blast to the side of the golem which hit the sign that summoned it to the place destroying the sign destroying the golem. Yukari and Ruby passed out from energy exhaustion.

Kuyo hit Moka in the face sending her flying into the air. He then jumped into the air above Moka and kicked her in the stomach making her start to fall to the ground. He then shot a fireball at her defeating Moka easily.

Kagome has seen enough of this so she destroyed the cage they put her in.

Kuyo turned around and saw Kagome with fox ears and tails along with energy swirling around her. "You...ARE GOING TO DIE!" she yelled.

To Be Continued.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes this chapter! Awesome Fight Scene Co-Authored by the Amazing Harem Master123! PLEASE R&R AND PLEASE NO BASHING! That's what I meant when I said no flamers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miko to Vampire Page 11**

Previously on Miko to Vampire…

Kuyo hit Moka in the face sending her flying into the air. He then jumped into the air above Moka and kicked her in the stomach making her start to fall to the ground. He then shot a fireball at her defeating Moka easily.

Kagome has seen enough of this so she destroyed the cage they put her in.

Kuyo turned around and saw Kagome with fox ears and tails along with energy swirling around her. "You...ARE GOING TO DIE!" she yelled.

-Now back to the story-

Kuyo looked at her in shock before smirking and running at her. Kagome glared at him before disappearing. Kuyo jumped back in shock before Kagome smashed her fist into his stomach. "Argh!" he yelled before being kicked away. Kuyo caught himself in the air. "She's strong!" he yelled before being heel smashed into the ground by Kagome.

Kagome grabbed his leg, spun him around in the air, and threw him far away. "I will kill you!" Kagome yelled as she was about to run after him only to dodge a fireball. "You are strong, but I am stronger!" Kuyo yelled as he walked back into her line of the vision in his Kitsune form.

"Hm so he's a Kitsune too, interesting," Kagome said as she backhanded a fireball into the sky. Kuyo and Kagome charged at each other while charging youkai energy into their fists. Finally they jumped into the air and brought their fists back. "Rrah!" they both yelled as they shot their fists at each other...but Kagome punched him first sending him flying backwards again.

"You are not strong enough! I almost feel sorry that I have to kill you, but you have hurt my precious ones, you must not live," Kagome told him as she charged her hand with Youkai energy into the shape of a knife. She brought her hand down and stabbed it through Kuyo's chest.

"Ah!" Kuyo yelled as blood spilled out.

The Gang could not believe what they were seeing. Kagome who they thought was just a Human Miko was actually a Monster also same with Tsukune. Moka walks up to Kagome and asks.

"What kind of Monster are you? And are you really a Miko?" Moka asks.

"I am a White Kitsune with Air/Wind powers. And yes I am also half Miko from my Mom's side. I hope that does not make you hate me." Kagome says softly as she looks at her (hopefully still) girls.

"Nothing you could ever do could make me hate you." Moka says.

"I agree I love you, Kagome-Sama. You are my Destined One" Kurumu says.

"I also love you, Kagome-Sama." Tamao says.

"Yeah, I also love you Kagome-Sama." Ruby says.

"Me too I also love you, Kagome-Sama." Mizore says.

The girls and also the teachers each kiss Kagome on the mouth as Tsukune, Roarke and Keigo walked up to them.

"What kind of Monster are you, Tsukune-Sama, Roarke, and Keigo?" Gin asks.

"I am a Raccoon Dog with Sand/Earth powers." Tsukune answers.

"I am a Black Fire Dragon." Roarke answers.

"And I am a Psychic Kitsune." Keigo answers.

"I would still love to be your Mate, if you still want me that is?" Gin asks hopefully.

"Yes, I would still love to have you as my Mate, Gin." Tsukune answers. Gin smiles and jumps into Tsukune's arms and kisses him. After the kiss ended Tsukune looked over at Kagome and Kagome looked at him. They could not believe how lucky they were. They were so glad that they came to Yokai Academy. They wonder what life with their Mates would bring them and also what life would also bring them next.

The End

AN: I hope everyone likes the ending to my fic. I also hope everyone likes my fic. I would also like to thank HaremMaster123 for finishing the awesome fight scene! Please R&R and please NO BASHING! ^ _ ^


End file.
